James P. Sullivan (Monsters, Inc.)
James P. Sullivan is a character from the computer-animated comedy film Monsters, Inc. and its prequel Monsters University. |- |' ' Monsters, Inc. |James P. Sullivan | John Goodman |- |' ' (1st version) Perbindeshat Inc | | Hyjnid Metaj |- |' ' (2nd version) Perbindeshat Inc | | Gëzim Rudi |- |' ' شركة المرعبين المحدودة |شلبي سلوفان | Samy Maghawry |- |' ' شركة المرعبين المحدودة |شلبي سلوفان | George Tawil |- |' ' Հրեշների կորպորացիա | | |- |' ' Таласъми ООД |Съливън | Georgi Todorov |- |' ' | | |- |' ' Čudovišta iz ormara |Sale Salečić | Stojan Matavulj |- |' ' Příšerky s.r.o. |James P. Sullivan | Jiří Hromada |- |' ' Monsters, Inc. |James P. Sullivan | Peter Aude |- |' ' Monsters en co. |James P. Sullivan | Vic De Wachter |- |' ' Monsters en co. |James P. Sullivan | Jack Wouterse |- |' ' Kollide Kompanii |James P. Sullivan | Indrek Ojari |- |' ' | | |- |' ' Monsterit Oy |Tarmo "Tare" Karvanen | Jussi Lampi |- |' ' Monstres, Inc. |James P. Sullivan | Denis Mercier Patrick Chouinard |- |' ' Monstres et Cie |Jacques Sullivan | Jacques Frantz Xavier Fagnon |- |' ' მონსტრების კორპორაცია | | |- |' ' Die Monster AG |James P. Sullivan | Reinhard Brock |- |' ' Μπαμπούλας Α.Ε. |Τζέιμς "Σάλι" Σάλιβαν | Tasos Kostis |- |' ' מפלצות, בע"מ. |ג'יימס פ. | Nathan Dattner Ohad Shahar |- |' ' मॉनस्टर्स इंक॰ | | |- |' ' Szörny Rt. |James P. Sullivan | Károly Gesztesi |- |' ' Skrímsli hf. |Sölmundur P. Jónsson | Ólafur Darri Ólafsson |- |' ' | | |- |' ' Monsters e Co. |James P. Sullivan | Adalberto Maria Merli Saverio Indrio |- |' ' モンスターズ・インク |ジェームズ・P・サリバン | Hidehiko Ishizuka |- |' ' 몬스터 주식회사 |제임스 P 설리반 | Kim Jin-Tae |- |' ' Mošķīši | | |- |' ' Monstrų biuras | | |- |' ' | | |- |' ' | | |- |' ' | | Wang Wei-Zhong |- |' ' Monsterbedriften |James P. Sullivan | Even Stormoen |- |' ' شرکت هیولاها | | |- |' ' Potwory i spółka |James P. Sullivan | Paweł Sanakiewicz |- |' ' Monstros S.A. |James P. Sullivan | Mauro Ramos |- |' ' Monstros e Companhia |James P. Sullivan | Fernando Luís |- |' ' Compania Monștrilor |James P. Sullivan | Claudiu Stănescu |- |' ' Корпорация монстров |Салливан | Sergei Parshin |- |' ' | | Dejan Lutkić |- |' ' Monsters, a.s. |James P. Sullivan | Ivan Romančík |- |' ' Pošasti iz omare |Janko Sullivan | Iztok Jereb |- |' ' Monsters, Inc. |James P. Sullivan | Victor Trujillo |- |' ' Monstruos, S.A. |James P. Sullivan | Santiago Segura |- |' ' Monsters, Inc. |James P. Sullivan | Allan Svensson |- |' ' மோன்ஸ்டர்ஸ், இன்க் | | |- |' ' మాన్‌స్టర్స్ ఇంక్. | | |- |' ' บริษัทรับจ้างหลอน (ไม่) จำกัด | | |- |' ' Sevimli Canavarlar |James P. Sullivan | Kerem Atabeyoğlu |- |' ' Корпорація монстрів |Джеймс Бі Салліван | Yevhen Sinchukov |- |' ' Công ty Quái vật | | |}